


Día 3. Sueño – Dream a Little Dream of me.

by Cassie_Bee



Series: Fictober2020 Supernatural. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950s, 1956, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Historical Reenactment, Historical References, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bee/pseuds/Cassie_Bee
Summary: Dean Winchester es el camino hacia los dulces sueños de Cas después de una tragedia.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Fictober2020 Supernatural. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954294
Kudos: 1





	Día 3. Sueño – Dream a Little Dream of me.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream a little dream of me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696010) by Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong. 



La familia Shurley tomó el primer crucero que le fue posible, mientras subiera a bordo de Andrea Doria, el trasatlántico más importante de la nación italiana. Toda su familia, en especial sus abuelos, tenían como propósito de año subir a aquel barco que había iniciado su carrera náutica cuatro años atrás, y grande fue la sorpresa al encontrar boletos de abordaje de último minuto para seis personas con exactitud en Génova, no muy lejos de su estancia en Roma.

La abuela Vittoria, su fiel compañero de siempre, el abuelo Raffaelo; el padre de los chicos, e hijo de los abuelos, de apodo Chuck; Miguel, el hermano mayor; Samandriel, hermano menor y de apodo Alfie; y por último Castiel. Todos y cada uno tomaron el tren de madrugada, con muchas maletas en mano y espalda, aun sintiendo que habían dejado olvidadas cosas importantes. Llegaron al puerto genovés con gran entusiasmo, pues además de ver los sueños hechos realidad de toda la familia, podrían ser parte del viaje número 100 hacia Nueva York, una ciudad americana rodeada de agua y edificios modernos, con la más grande bolsa de valores del mundo, y demasiados europeos que habían llegado los primeros años de la década. Todos tenían sus pasaportes en mano y el equipaje cargando; la entrada era por clases, y ellos fueron los últimos de la clase alta. Mientras todas las personas, que según habían escuchado del capitán, eran más de 1500, seguían abordando en la gran nave impulsada por vapor, la familia Shurley organizaba la estancia en sus habitaciones. Castiel y Samandriel pidieron ser compañeros, como lo habían planeado desde que salió el tema de camarotes compartidos; decir que era de las mejores experiencias en su vida se quedaba corto. La familia había tomado cruceros pequeños con anterioridad, también viajes hacia lugares maravillosos como las pirámides de Egipto o la gran Torre Eiffel en París.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento que provocaba ser parte de una travesía a bordo del Andrea Doria era simplemente impresionante. Noches de música en vivo y bailes compartidos, platillos exquisitos y exóticos que consistían en una carta de menú con comida multicultural. Ópera los sábados por las noches, piscinas en la cubierta del gran barco, sin mencionar a todas las atracciones para las diferentes clases y edades. Todo parecía fuera de aquel mundo, o quizá hasta del futuro; decoración, muebles y artefactos ostentosos, servicio de primera calidad e inconvenientes escasos. Era tan gustoso permanecer en un pedazo de metal sobre el vasto mar Atlántico, que el hecho de su pronta llegada a la ciudad americana no resultaba tan emocionante.

A excepción de nuestro querido Castiel. Alguna vez escuchó hablar del funcionamiento del barco, decían que no era el más rápido del mundo, pues sus 26 nudos eran superados por múltiples naves estadounidenses y rusas. Pero ello no tenía desventaja alguna, pues entre más largo el viaje, disfrutaban de cada detalle lo que se pudiera ofrecer en el crucero. Castiel había investigado con un par de ingenieros italianos y franceses un poco más sobre la seguridad, pues el trágico accidente del RMS Titanic hace casi cincuenta años era un tema recurrente más de lo que se piensa, cuando te encuentras a bordo de una maquina tan grande, cruzando exactamente el mismo océano. Estaban muy cerca del continente conocido como América; ¿posición exacta? 48°33′59″N 55°46′38″O. Ya cerca de un par de islas canadienses. El capitán había dado un pequeño discurso que resonaba por los altavoces sobre la próxima llegada y las perfectas condiciones, mencionando la bella noche neblinosa que se alzaba en los cielos aquel día, acompañado de su luna nueva.

_-Stars shining bright above you-_

Alfie y Castiel decidieron salir a hurtadillas de entre la cena familiar, excusándose de tomar un poco de aire. Riendo y jugando entre ambos, compraron dos cigarrillos con una azafata y salieron a cubierta, donde pocas personas caminaban tranquilamente, o apreciaban el sonido abismal de las olas. El capitán del barco no había mentido con la neblina acaparadora del cielo, pero aún con ello, algunas estrellas brillantes se apreciaban a lo alto, siendo parte de constelaciones difíciles de categorizar. Ambos chicos desperdiciaron su tiempo, estuvieron allí un par de horas y consiguieron alcohol, cuanto como quisieran, bebieron. La mayoría de las personas regresaban dentro del barco, y ellos se recargaron en los barandales metálicos de la proa.

_-Night breezes seem to whisper I love you-_

–Hemos llegado a América, Castiel. Siento que he realizado lo mejor de mi vida como persona–Alfie soltó un hipo gracioso, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su balanceo constante le delataban en ebriedad, sus manos siguieron apoyadas en el barandal, sintiendo un mareo ligero.

–Aún te faltan tantas cosas por ver, pero este es el inicio perfecto–Castiel sonaba un poco más sobrio, tal vez por su aguante a las bebidas fuertes. Su voz era más pastosa que lo habitual, tenía sus labios hinchados y un rosa brillante en ellos, y la fría brisa de la noche removía su cabello rebelde azabache.

_-Dream a Little Dream of me-_

Un movimiento brusco y prolongado se dio en Andrea Doria, el giro y su ángulo hicieron tambalear y caer a muchas personas. Algunas que yacían en sus camarotes por la hora tardía, no se darían cuenta, eso a la consecuencia de Morfeo. Castiel y Alfie se miraron asustados, pues si dejaban de sostener el barandal podrían caer en el agua fría de la piscina, ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios para no tener un buen equilibrio. Durante pocos segundos, todo quedó nuevamente en silencio, mientras el barco hacia su maniobra y los tripulantes levantaban el desorden que había causado aquello; sillas, copas de vidrio rotas y comida. Castiel soltó un suspiro de alivio, mirando a su hermano menor. Samandriel carcajeó fuertemente, tal vez por el alcohol en su sistema. Estaban a punto de intercambiar bromas tontas, cuando esta vez, se sacudió fuertemente toda la nave. Estruendosas olas de ruido resonaron, como si hubieran chocado con un objeto enorme. El barco comenzó a balancearse provocando forma a las olas del mar y no al revés. Los dos chicos debían alejarse de ahí, debían escapar lejos y encontrar a su familia. Castiel tomó consciencia de sí y empezó a avanzar por la orilla de la cubierta, sujetándose fuertemente. El pánico crecía en su pecho, y no notó a su hermano lejos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Castiel miró hacia la punta de la proa, gritó el nombre del chico que ya estaba pálido, otra fuerte sacudida y el barco se inclinó tanto que creyó se voltearía totalmente. Alfie cayó en segundos al mar, y un momento después lo hizo Castiel

Todo parece más helado desde aquí.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando escucharon la colisión, y todo se removió dentro de la nave, los tripulantes americanos y suecos palidecieron horriblemente. El buque Stockholm de la línea de barcos Swedish-American Line contenía a importantes diplomáticos y empresarios que interconectaban negocios entre los Estados Unidos y Suecia. El viaje se emprendió con meses de anticipación, como producto de agradecimiento mutuo entre las dos naciones. Las familias de las figuras distintivas viajaban con ellos, y un veinticinco de julio zarparon de Nueva York con destino a la ciudad de Gotemburgo a 32 nudos de velocidad.

Dean era parte de aquella tripulación, pues el negocio familiar y el sermón de John Winchester hacia sus dos hijos había terminado con la familia disfuncional a bordo. Aun cuando Sam trabajaba en una pequeña pastelería junto a su novio, y Dean se había unido felizmente al cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad, ambos se vieron arrastrados a un crucero de sujetos con trajes pomposos y estirados. Algunos ni siquiera hablaban el mismo idioma, y ya podían avecinar la muerte por aburrimiento en las próximas semanas.

Pero aún era el primer día y los relojes marcaban la media noche, el lobby aún tenía a mucha gente merodeando, y los hermanos Winchester estaban sentados en la barra del bar mientras escuchaban a un grupo musical usando demasiado las notas altas en la guitarra. El temor y desastre no se hicieron esperar, el informe con demasiados balbuceos del capitán informaba un daño en la nave considerable, pero que no corrían riesgos sus vidas hasta llegar nuevamente a la isla americana. Pero los hombres adinerados, sus mujeres escandalizadas y niños malcriados no parecían muy interesados en saber el estado del barco con el que impactaron. Era de procedencia italiana e incluso más grande que el suyo, y según algunos camareros y personas de mantenimiento, al salir a la cubierta se veía bastante mal; literalmente el Stockholm había destrozado el casco de la nave vecina.

Un sentimiento atroz inundó a Dean, pues todas aquellas personas podían morir, estar heridas y desesperadas, y ahora estas personas se preocupaban por tener que volver a la ciudad; rápidamente se levantó y se quitó su saco de un color café oscuro, y enrolló las mangas de su camisa.

—Ah, Dean. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sam hizo un gesto preocupado.

—Voy a ir para ayudar en lo que pueda, estoy capacitado para ser rescatista—Dean se desprendió de todas sus pertenencias, tomó una bolsa de papel y las metió todas dentro.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes guardar esto? Mi nombre es Dean Winchester, volveré por todo.

—Seguro—el barman de la barra tomó la bolsa y la guardó debajo, en los cajones junto al vino.

—¿No crees que es demasiado arriesgado? El maldito barco se hunde.

—Sam, soy un bombero—su hermano le miró asustado, demasiado para un alce de dos metros. Entonces, cambió su expresión por una que Dean conocía muy bien.

—Entonces iré contigo—dijo seguro, haciendo los mismos movimientos que Dean con su ropa y pertenencias.

—Tú no eres un bombero—regañó molesto, frunciendo sus cejas.

—Si bueno, consigue uno, tenemos mucho tiempo—Sam sonrió con los labios apretados, caminando hacia la cubierta del barco.

—Maldito terco—rezongó el mayor, siguiendo sus pasos.

\-------------------------------------------------------

_-Say nighty-night and kiss me-_

—¡¡ALIFIE!! —Castiel gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, las mareas y la oscuridad de la noche no le dejaban ver más allá de un metro, y el agua congelada ya empezaba a entumecer sus manos y pies. Pero luchaba, seguía nadando, intentando encontrar a su hermano, gritaba tan fuerte que un poco de agua se adentraba en su boca y más de una vez la tragó por accidente. Estaba asustado como nunca lo sintió en toda su vida, temblaba por las bajas temperaturas, pero sus piernas y brazos estaban cansados de seguir pataleando e impulsar su flote. Intentó recostarse en más de una ocasión, pero el océano parecía demasiado inquieto para no hundir su cuerpo y ahogarse. —¡AALF! —intentó de nuevo, llevaba tiempo haciéndolo y nunca recibió respuesta alguna. No podía llorar, sentía tanto miedo que se estaba quedando sin voz, un nudo en su garganta se formó cuando pensó en la muerte cercana. Y pensó en su hermano, en cómo podría estar igual o incluso más asustado que él. Con alivio, alcanzó una tablilla de madera para apoyar sus brazos en ella. Cerró los ojos un instante.

_-Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me-_

—Vamos hombre, no puedo alcanzarte—Dean gruñó estirándose; había visto a varias personas desde lejos, entre el desastre y el fuego que se extendía en algunos lugares del barco dañado, él mismo tomó un bote salvavidas y trató de llegar a varios heridos, pero la marea le hacía difícil alcanzarlos y cuando por fin llegaba, Dean soltaba un par de lágrimas, porque era demasiado tarde para ellos. Dean se acercó a un hombre esperanzado, unos pocos centímetros, y podría tomar su hombro; parecía dormido, y su gesto era cansado, su palidez asustaba un poco al Winchester, pero estaba casi seguro de que aún tenía vida.

—¡Joder si! —Dean logró sujetar su ropa empapada, y el chico reaccionó como si hubiera despertado de un sueño profundo. Miró a Dean con pánico, la oscuridad casi no le permitía ver el brillo de esos ojos asustados.

—Tranquilo, estoy contigo. Pero debes ayudarme a subirte porque estás helado—Dean le sonrió con preocupación, pues esperaba que no estuviera en una clase de shock. Castiel asintió lentamente y tomó los brazos de Dean, soltando el pedazo de madera que lo tenía a flote. Lucharon unos minutos, tratando de subir a Castiel al bote. Dean usó todas sus fuerzas y respiro hondo; Castiel aún no podía creer que alguien le estuviera salvando.

Castiel estaba arriba del bote salvavidas, recostado junto a Dean. Ambos tomaban aire, pero solo el de cabello azabache temblaba, cada vez con más gravedad, Dean deseó no haberse quitado su saco.

—Necesitamos calentarte ahora, no puedo esperar a que reme hasta el barco—Dean buscó algo útil entre el kit de emergencias; bengalas, chalecos salvavidas, y una manda grisácea. Tomó la última, la puso en sus hombros y comenzó a dotar para generar calor. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

_-While I'm alone and blue as can be-_

—Mi hermano, el cayó conmigo—Castiel habló con dificultad, sus dientes castañeaban y cuando cerraba los ojos, lo hacía con mucha fuerza.

—Primero debo ocuparme de ti o podrías morir de hipotermia—los constantes frotes no servían, Dean aún no podía subir la temperatura de su cuerpo y se estaba asustando. Miró hacia todos lados por instinto, el Stockholm estaba demasiado lejos para gritar y pedir apoyo, y aun así parecían todos demasiado ocupados para llegar a él; al menos no se estaban alejando.

Dean lo miró en aquel estado, lágrimas caían de su rostro y se abrazaba a sí mismo doblando sus piernas. Una última idea llegó a su mente.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo te llamas? —Dean preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—Cas-Castiel.

—Yo soy Dean, ahora no somos extraños y no será raro que te abrace—Dean envolvió en sus brazos a Castiel al instante. Mantuvo la cabeza en su pecho y poco a poco se recostaron mientras Castiel se acurrucaba en el espacio personal de Dean, buscando un poco más de calor. Pasaron unos minutos para que Castiel dejara de temblar y el color de su piel no fuera como la de un difunto. Aún salían lágrimas de sus ojos, pensando en que, con pesar había podido salvarse él, y se agotaba la esperanza para su hermano.

—¿Tienes hermanos Dean? —Castiel habló después de un rato, ambos sentían la fría brisa que les golpeaba la piel, pero la sensación de quemadura se había ido. En algún punto, Dean tomó las manos de Castiel entre las suyas, raspándolas con sus dedos callosos.

—Tengo uno, es menor que yo. Justo ahora debe estar ayudando en todo esto.

— ¿Qué tan malo fue? —Castiel susurró, recordando los pocos segundos antes de caer del navío.

—Cuando me alejé hasta acá, estaban mejor organizados. Muchas personas están heridas, pero dicen que algunos barcos vienen de territorios canadienses con ayuda suficiente—Dean suspiró, acercándose un poco más a Castiel.

—Dean, si tienes hermanos, entenderás lo que debo pedirte—sus manos de ambos se apretaron inconscientemente. —Sé que no has venido solo por mí, pero tampoco hay alguien más en este bote con nosotros. Quisiera saber si... mi hermano... necesito saber...

— ¿Cómo estaba vestido? —Dean interrumpió. Sin darse cuenta contenía su llanto.

—Pantalones claros, y un suéter de lana amarillo girasol—una pequeña risa salió de su boca. —Yo se lo obsequié en navidad.

— ¿Algo más que recuerdes? —Dean animó, buscando en su mente entre todas las personas que ya había visto.

—Un dije. tiene forma de un árbol sicomoro, y es dorado—Castiel tosió un par de beses, su boca la sentía seca y sus labios agrietados. Castiel no notó la tensión del chico que le rodeaba, mucho menos sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, maldiciendo todo en su interior. Dean ahora podía recordar a un chico boca abajo, flotando cerca del barco que empezaba a hundirse, su ropa coincidía con la descripción de Castiel, y juraría haber visto también un dije y una cadena dorada atados a su cuello, flotando junto al cuerpo sin vida. jamás había sentido una carga tan grande.

—Dios Cas. Lo siento tanto—estrujó al de ojos azules una vez más, quién empezó a sollozar y gemir lastimosamente, el aire se sentía aún más denso que la propia carga del océano.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Stars fading but I linger on dear-_

Castiel había quedado dormido del cansancio, Dean se había desprendido de él con dificultad, empezando a remar con rapidez para llegar al Stockholm. Un alivio le recorría el cuerpo cuando miraba dormir a Castiel, su pecho se sentía cálido al verlo a salvo y acurrucado entre bolsas de lona, chalecos salvavidas y la manta ya húmeda. Solo en eso se concentró mientras movía los remos y pasaba entre escombros ardiendo o partes espantosas de hombres, mujeres y niños.

Cuando subieron a bordo, y revisaron los signos vitales de ambos, aunque Dean afirmara tercamente que se encontraba bien, es cuando Castiel empezó a preguntar por su familia. Había tantos heridos y personas ayudando a estos, o a subir los cuerpos de los fallecidos, que difícilmente podía distinguir a alguien conocido. Dean miró a Sam desde lo lejos, ayudando a un pequeño con una rodilla sangrante y a un lado la que parecía ser su madre; dejó de retener un aliento innecesario y siguió ayudando a Castiel.

_-I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear-_

—Dean no puedo encontrarlos, ellos, ellos no están—Castiel tomó su cabelló con desesperación, su mirada perdida y los ojos hinchados mostraban lo miserable que se sentía, pero Dean estaba para él, lo estaría aun cuando la oscuridad de la noche se disipara y los primeros rayos solares les tocaran el rostro.

_-Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you-_

Dean lo abrazó fuertemente, le susurró cosas en el oído para tranquilizarlo, y acarició con delicadeza la espalda encorvada hacia él. Besó tiernamente su cabello. Todo lo hizo frente a cientos de personas en la misma situación, en el caos y el pánico; el desastre y la pérdida. Dean estaba ahí para Castiel.

_-Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you-_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Seis meses después.

Castiel veía deliciosas galletas glaseadas, y un sin fin de panes diferentes en los estantes de madera, y en algunos canastos dispersados en la panadería. Cada aperitivo diferente era cubierto por una tela a cuadros que le recordaba a los manteles que usaban en los restaurantes en Roma. Tomó algunas servilletas, y comenzó a escoger algunos que creía que le gustarían a Dean. Tomó una rebanada de pie con queso y frambuesas, y una rebanada de pastel, asegurándose de que tuviera una gran cantidad de chocolate. Agregó algunos bizcochos rellenos de crema pastelera para Sam y Gabriel; sin remordimiento alguno, también tomó varias pastisetas pequeñas que tenían diferentes formas y rellenos de mermelada de frutas como piña, fresa, y chocolate. Contó rápidamente los centavos de su portafolios y agradeció al vendedor, saliendo a un paso apresurado, no queriendo llegar tarde a la cena.

Con una sola mano cargaba la bolsa de papel que contenía los postres, y la otra la mantenía en su bolsillo izquierdo; sus ojos aún se distraían fácilmente en la belleza de la ciudad y todos sus adornos de las festividades navideñas, incluyendo muchísimas luces de colores, bastones de dulce colgados de algunos faroles, y los grandes árboles que se alzaban imponentes en cada plaza a la que pasaba. Caminó una manzana, y llegó al edificio donde vivía desde hace casi medio año. Saludó a la recepcionista del hotel, negándole por quinta vez su ofrecimiento de plantas verdosas que le ayudarían a ver el mundo mucho más "inspirador".

Esperó el ascensor pacientemente, oprimió el número cuatro y sintió un poco de ansiedad por el crujido que normalmente hacía la maquina antes de empezar a subir. La puerta del apartamento 37-B ya estaba entreabierta, y las risas de los dos hombres eran un poco más llamativas que el exquisito olor de la comida. Dejó sus llaves del apartamento en la mesilla de la entrada, una que se encargaba de ser adornada por los cuadros de la familia de Dean y Castiel, estando justo en medio su hermano menor. Se adentró hasta el comedor, donde dos niños de edades mayores estaban manchados por harina y lo que parecía cocoa en polvo. Sam estaba revolviendo alguna clase de ensalada en un gran tazón, mirando a Dean y Gabriel con fastidio. Castiel se inundó de un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia.

— ¡Cariño! —al instante que Dean notó la presencia de Castiel, había saltado para abrazarlo, pero la mano firme y una mirada retadora le detuvieron por centímetros.

—No lo harás si no te aseas primero—afirmó Castiel, mirando el desorden que era su novio. La mirada regañada de Dean era acompañada por una risilla apenada, y sus brazos bajaron lentamente. Castiel rodó sus ojos, besando castamente al rubio. Un beso, dos, o tres, y Dean había roto la advertencia de Castiel, abrazándolo con efusividad.

—Estamos frente a ustedes—Gabriel protestó indignado, limpiando su cara con el trapo rosa que le tendió Sam.

—Es lo mismo que yo y Dean dijimos esa vez de la mudanza—Castiel acusó divertido. Sam carraspeó nervioso, excusándose con algo en la cocina. Gabriel solo lo ignoró infantilmente.

La cena fue todo lo que Castiel imaginaba y todavía más. Adornos rebosantes y comida deliciosa, postres de ensueño. Charlas divertidas, también interesantes; conversaciones serias y comentarios amables y reconfortantes. Era una de las navidades más hermosas que había tenido la fortuna de tener. Dean estaba a su lado como siempre acostumbraba, lo tomaba de la mano debajo de la mesa, y le hacía sentir tranquilo, tan en paz consigo y todos los que le rodeaban.

Cuando el Andrea Doria se hundió por completo, habían dado las 7.15 de la mañana, y todos los tripulantes de ambas naves habían sido llevados de vuelta a Nueva York. Castiel encontró sanos y salvos a sus abuelos, su hermano Michael y a su padre Chuck. El miedo de ser odiado por su familia, y el peso que cargaba por la muerte de Alfie el día anterior, había sido calmado fácilmente con el alivio de todos, cuando le vieron caminando junto a otro hombre desconocido. Tardó en superarlo, todos lo hicieron, poco a poco cada miembro de la familia tomó su espacio, en una especie de redescubrimiento de sí mismos, empezando cuando Castiel decidió quedarse en tierras americanas por tiempo indefinido. Las excusas de Dean y Castiel por conectar sus vidas cada vez más ya parecían bobas cuando decidieron mudarse juntos. Dean había sido el apoyo para seguir en pie algunos días, porque solamente él entendía a la perfección el dolor y la angustia que en ocasiones le causaba la oscuridad y una noche demasiado fría.

Cada vez le calmó sin rechistar, sin alguna queja o juicio. Solo necesitaba unos minutos en sus brazos y todo se volvía tranquilo en su mente, despejaba sus pensamientos y apaciguaba las emociones negativas. Dean tenía una habilidad sorprendentemente especial que sabía usar en su trabajo, pues las victimas que a veces salvaba de incendios desafortunados, poseían la misma mirada que Castiel, cuando tenía a Dean a su lado.

_-But in your dreams whatever they be…-_

De alguna u otra forma, Dean parecía hacer que Castiel tuviera las mismas sensaciones que conseguías dentro de un buen sueño, como esos de los que despiertas y quedas inmóvil, rememorándolo en tu mente una y otra vez.

_-Dream a little dream of me.-_

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño songfic ha sido inspirado en un hecho real. El Andrea Doria era un barco italiano que colisionó en 1956 con el Stockholm sueco. En la tragedia murieron 51 personas (todas de clase baja en el barco) y más de 1600 heridos. La canción de Ella y Louis fue grabada en el mismo año.
> 
> El Andrea Doria también fue tomado de base para el film de la película Barco Fantasma (2002).


End file.
